Dulces sueños
by nekovir
Summary: Hitomi vuelve a Fanelia junto a Van, nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestra pareja de enamorados... VXH
1. Capitulo 1: Ojalá

_Han transcurrido 5 años desde que Hitomi abandonó Gaia y con ella todas sus esperanzas de se__r feliz¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ella tomó la decisión y tenía que aguantar el peso de sentirse sola en medio de un mundo sin Van. Estudió una carrera y hoy en día es una gran diseñadora, vive en un pequeño apartamento en Hiroshima, lejos de su familia. Todo cambió, incluso ella cambió:_

**CAPITULO 1: Ojalá**

**YUKARI:** ¡HITOMI! _(saluda corriendo a su amiga)_ ais…ais…ais ¡lo siento!

**HITOMI:** je, no pasa nada estoy acostumbrada que llegues tarde XP

**YUKARI:** lo siento de verdad, tenía que llevar a kikuko a la guardería.

**HITOMI:** jijijiji bueno vamos a ver que disfraz le compro

**YUKARI:** ¡HITOMI! Ya te había dicho que no hacía falta que se lo compraras tú

**HITOMI:** si soy su madrina tengo algunos derechos ¿no? _(guiña el ojo)_

_Entran a un centro comercial, como es carnaval está todo lleno de disfraces y tonterías para los niños._

**YUKARI:** ya veo, te llamó tu madre…

**HITOMI:** sí, quiere que vaya a cenar mañana, y la verdad no me apetece nada ver a ese tío.

**YUKARI:** hombre, es tu padrastro tendrías que intentar llevarte bien con él, por lo menos hazlo por tu madre…

**HITOMI:** eso no te lo niego¡pero que quieran liarme con el niñato ese¡Me saca de quicio!

**YUKARI:** jajajaja, pues yo encuentro a ese Chie es muy atractivo…

**HITOMI:**…(_se pone seria de golpe)_

**YUKARI:** _(mira a su amiga)_ bueno, también contando que no te llevas muy bien con los chicos. (_Mira un disfraz y cambia de tema)_ ¡MIRA QUE BONITO!

**HITOMI:** "Yukari" "no lo sabes, pero yo amo a Van, no es que odie a los chicos" "si supieras cuantas veces he soñado con él, cuantas noches me ha parecido sentir su respiración" "creo que me vuelvo loca al pensarlo".

**YUKARI:** ¡mira este! _(enseña un vestido idéntico al de Milerna)_

**HITOMI:** _(mira el vestido y no puede evitar soltar una lágrima)_

**YUKARI:** ¿Hitomi?

**HITOMI:** ah! No, no es nada¡ME GUSTA MUCHO! A Kikuko le quedará muy bien.

_Hitomi compró el disfraz para la hija de Yukari y se marchó a casa, esperando que llegara la noche del día siguiente para ir a ver a su familia, si se podía llamar así claro._

_Mientras en Gaia:_

**ALLEN:** ¡NO VAS HA HACER NADA!

**MERLE:** ¡MAJESTAD!

**VAN:** ¡si el pueblo ha escogido a Hiroko para ser la reina de Fanelia así será!

**ALLEN:** ¡pero tú no la amas!

**VAN: **pero ella a mí sí… _(Mira el cielo estrellado, hacía la luna de las ilusiones (Tierra)_

**MERLE:** ¡QUE HA PASADO CON EL VAN DE ANTES¡EL QUE ESPERABA SENTADO EN EL TEJADO DE PALACIO LA LLEGADA DE HITOMI! Snif…

**VAN**¡ese Van ya no existe¡HITOMI NO VENDRÁ! "el amor por ella me consume cada día" "si pudiera dejar de pensar en ella"

**ALLEN**:………nunca se pierde la esperanza…

**VAN:** Allen son 5 años, seguro que ha formado una familia y es feliz ¿Por qué no puedo serlo yo ahora?

**ALLEN:** ¿es que no te das cuenta? Casándote con la persona que te impongan no vas a ser feliz.

**VAN:** ¡DEJADME SOLO! Iros por favor…

**MERLE:…**

_Allen y Merle salen de los aposentos del __Rey de Fanelia y escuchan los sollozos de Van a través de la puerta, se sienten impotentes, no pueden permitir que al día siguiente la boda se celebre, por el bien de Van._

_Hitomi camina entre la profunda oscuridad de las calles, pensando en sus cosas, no, piensa en él de nuevo, como cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo…sin darse cuenta llega a su instituto, no controla sus movimientos, llega al campo de atletismo. Imágenes pasan por su mente, las lagrimas corren por su dulce cara…se agacha, llora, chilla…_

**HITOMI:** ¡¿POR QUÉ¡¿POR QUÉ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... (_Llora)(Da golpes en el húmedo suelo de la pista) _¡SAL¡SAL!... no quiero sufrir más, por favor ayudadme…"Van" "Van" "Van" ¡!VANNNNNNNN!!

_El sol sale de detrás de la montaña y un rayo toca una figura sentada debajo de un gigante árbol, es ella, encogida llorando, no quiere seguir viviendo así. No había acudido a la cita con su familia, el móvil sonaba y sonaba. Hitomi solo pronunciaba:_

**HITOMI:** ¡TE QUIERO! Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te…quie…ro… _(Llora aún más)_

_Una columna de luz aparece en el__ firmamento, rodeándola, ya está en camino, buscalo, busca la felicidad_.


	2. capitulo 2 : Bienvenida

**CAPITULO 2: Bienvenida**

_Suena la melodía de Fanelia, una mujer de blanco aparece rodeada de la gente del pueblo, la luz ilumina su belleza. Cuando e__lla levanta su mirada ve al Rey de Fanelia que le da la mano._

**ALLEN:** "Van no lo hagas" _(mira a Milerna)_

_Cuando por fin está a punto de finalizar la ceremonia, el párroco se dispone a enlazar las manos de los prometidos con una cinta roja, cuando de repente suenan los chillidos del pueblo.__ Una columna de luz cae del cielo posándose en la colina donde se encuentra descansando escaflowne. Van al ver la luz sintió un gran escalofrío, únicamente dejó salir de su boca una simple palabra…_

_**VAN:**__ Hitomi…_

**HIROKO**: Hitomi? Quien es Hitomi???

Van sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando atrás a una novia enfurecida y un párroco con los ojos como platos.

**HITOMI**: escaflowne…estoy en Fanelia…(oye el sonido de una respiración a su espalda) (al girarse se encuentra con los ojos color rubí que tanto ansiaba volver a ver)

**VAN**: Hitomi? Eres tu de verdad?

**HITOMI**: Oh…Vannn (corre a sus brazos y se unen en un tierno abrazo)

Cuando se separan lentamente van acercando sus rostros para unirse en un beso que 5 años atrás hubieran deseado.

**VAN**: hitomi… (Sonrojado)

**HITOMI**: Van… (Cuando están apunto de besarse una mujer gato salta encima de la muchacha)

**MERLE**: HITOMI!!!!!!!!

**HITOMI**: ouch Merle

**MERLE**: Que alegría que hayas vuelto!!!

**HITOMI**: yo también me alegro de estar aquí (mirando a Van)

**ALLEN**: Siempre es un placer tenerte de vuelta…  
**HITOMI**: Allen!!! (le da un abrazo)

**ALLEN**: bienvenida querida Hitomi…

**HITOMI**: Gracias…

Ya en palacio, Hitomi, Allen y Merle en una sala esperan a que Van hable con el padre de Hiroko.

**HITOMI**: así que van se iba a casar…

**MERLE**: suerte que has llegado a tiempo…pobre amo Van

**ALLEN**: el consejo le impuso matrimonio…Van se negó durante un tiempo, pero perdió toda esperanza que volvieras…

**HITOMI**: vaya…Por cierto Allen que tal con tu hermana?

**ALLEN**: Ahora mismo está estudiando en Palas por eso no pudo venir..

**HITOMI**: y Milerna? No vino?

**ALLEN**: no… tienen algunos problemas en la ciudad y no pudieron asistir, pero no te preocupes vendrán a visitar a Van.

**HITOMI**: aja…

Van entra en la sala interrumpiendo la conversación

**MERLE**: Amo Van? Que ha pasado?

**VAN**: (mirando a Hitomi) El padre de Hiroko se ha cabreado mucho, dice que la boda será dentro de dos semanas..

**ALLEN**: COMO??? Pensaba que la ibas a anular???

**HITOMI**:…

**VAN**: Como? Como la anulo Allen? Di mi palabra? El padre de Hiroko es rey de Arcadis, su ejercito es mucho más poderoso que el nuestro, que crees que pasará si le digo que no quiero casarme con su hija?

**ALLEN**:…

**HITOMI**: lo siento…ha sido por mi culpa…

**MERLE**: no digas eso Hitomi!!!

**VAN**: no ha sido por tu culpa… (se quedan mirando uno al otro)

**ALLEN**: mejor los dejamos solos (Allen se lleva a Merle arrastras XP)

**VAN**: (apoyándose en la Ventana)…Porque has vuelto?

**HITOMI**: no lo sé…

**VAN**: No lo sabes? (con cara triste)

**HITOMI**. Bueno…en verdad…pensé…pensé en ti…y…aparecí aquí. En realidad…estos 5 años no he parado de pensar en ti…(aguantándose las lagrimas)

**VAN**: Hitomi.?... (Acercándose a su amada) pensaba que eras feliz en la luna de las ilusiones…que habrías rehecho tu vida…

**HITOMI**: ya ves que no ha sido así…Van…yo (le roba un beso, un beso que le hizo temblar todas las partes de su cuerpo, hasta que reaccionó) nooo Van… (Apartándolo cuidadosamente) no está bien…Nada bien…

**VAN**: que no está bien?

**HITOMI**: te vas a casar Van…

**VAN**: pero sabes que no quiero!! Que no la quiero!! Que me lo han impuesto!! Yo a la que realmente amo es a ti!!

Hitomi al oír esas palabras no pudo evitar llorar y llorar, su sueño se había hecho realidad, Van le estaba diciendo que la quería…

**VAN**: por favor…no me dejes nunca más…

**HITOMI**: he venido para quedarme (entre sollozos) pero como…que vamos a hacer?

**VAN**: no te preocupes…lo solucionaremos…A la única persona que quiero tener como esposa es a ti…

HITOMI: …Van pero no podemos hacer esto hasta que este solucionado…prométemelo.

VAN: está bien…

Van le enseñó a Hitomi todo el castillo y sus aposentos, no se había encontrado con Hiroko todavía y era algo que le preocupaba, la reacción de esa mujer…

HITOMI: (en su habitación) si tráeme de esta tela por favor…y un poco de esta…

MERLE: y que vas a hacer con todo esto?

HITOMI: en la Tierra era diseñadora de ropa..

MERLE: así??

HITOMI: si, me voy a hacer unos vestidos, así hago algo, que desde que llegue a Fanelia me siento una inútil…

MERLE: eso siempre lo has sido XP

HITOMI: Merle!!!

MERLE: jajaja

Hitomi pasaba la mayoría de los días en su habitación recopilando prendas para sus diseños. Uno de esos días entró la persona menos esperada…

HIROKO: vaya…así que duermes en esta alcoba…

HITOMI: se pica a la puerta antes de entrar…

HIROKO: majestad…siempre que me hables tienes que hacerlo por majestad…

HITOMI: no tengo porque hacerlo, ya que no eres reina de nadie…

HIROKO: (aguantando su rabia)…me han dicho que diseñas vestidos, he visto los que has vendido a las damas de la corte..

HITOMI: no se los he vendido, se los he regalado…

HIROKO: de todas maneras, quiero que me hagas un vestido de novia nuevo…

HITOMI: que quieres que te haga? No soy ninguna de tus plebeyas, no pienso hacerte nada, así que sal de mi habitación…

HIROKO: como… (decide marcharse antes de enfadarse con esa mujer, que para ella era la que le arruinó su boda)

Al salir Hiroko de la habitación de Hitomi, entra Van. Hiroko ve como entra y se queda escondida detrás de una columna. Cuando esta dentro, Hiroko abre un poco la puerta para poder observar lo que hacían dentro esos dos.

VAN: estás preciosa con ese vestido…

HITOMI: te gusta?... es el ultimo que he hecho…XP

VAN: a las damas de palacio les han gustado mucho tus diseños, podrías venderlos…

HITOMI: lo hago por gusto…

VAN: como gustes (acercándose a Hitomi, ella retrocedía hasta tocar con la chimenea) porque me rehúyes?

HITOMI: Van…en que habíamos quedado?

VAN: (cogiendo la cintura de Hitomi) es que no puedo resistirme a tus encantos…

HITOMI: ya ya…(se besan apasionadamente)

Lo que no saben es que son observados por alguien. Hiroko al ver la escena se marcha corriendo.

VAN: (sentado en la mesa junto a Hitomi) esta tarde tengo una reunión con el padre de Hiroko.

HITOMI: crees que accederá?

VAN: no lo sé…si hace falta habrá guerra.

HITOMI: NO van!! No he vuelto para ver otra guerra, ni mucho menos que sea por mi culpa. Pero tampoco he venido para ser tu amante ni tu segunda mujer!!

VAN: tu nunca serás mi segunda mujer…eso tenlo claro…tranquila lo solucionaré (se acerca a hitomi que se encuentra haciendo unos dibujos en un cuaderno) te he dicho ya como te amo?

HITOMI: no lo suficiente je…

Van, coge a Hitomi delicadamente por la cintura y sin pensarlo la acerca a su cuerpo. Los dos se estremecen al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo del otro.

HITOMI: Van esto no..

VAN: tsiiii (le tapa la boca con el dedo)

Su majestad besa a la mujer de la luna de las ilusiones, la besa de tal manera que no desea frenar, sus manos pasan de su cuello a acariciar su espalda. Ella dispuesta a las caricias de su amado comienza a igualar su ternura. Seguidamente se dejan llevar por la pasión, ya no pueden hacer nada, el destino les separó una vez pero ya no volverá a pasar, ahora están más unidos que nunca. Hitomi despoja de la camiseta a su riu-jin, dejando visible su musculatura, ya no era un niño, su niño de 15 años. Van cuidadosamente coge a la chica dejándola suavemente en la cama. Poco a Poco van desatando su pasión hasta que finalmente se sienten más cerca el uno del otro. Un cúmulo de sentimientos recorren por sus cuerpos. Ya era suya, por fin podía decir que era suya, la mujer que amaba desde el primer día que la vio, la mujer que hace 5 años se fue de su lado, finalmente la poseía.

HITOMI: Van? (apoyada en su pecho)

VAN: dime…(acariciando su pelo)

HITOMI: me siento mal…muy mal

VAN: Porque?? No te ha…

HITOMI: no no, no es eso, lo deseaba..Pero y si tienes que casarte con ella?

VAN: …

Van estaba reunido en la sala del consejo, junto con el rey Racoy de Arcadis. Hitomi y los demás esperaban fuera a que se acabara la reunión o mejor dicho discusión ya que se oían fuertes gritos.

HITOMI: tendríamos que entrar… (detenida por Allen)

ALLEN: nadie de la familia real puede entrar en esa sala…

HITOMI: pero… (ve como una Hiroko con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar se clava delante suyo) Hiroko? ZASSSS (recibe un tortazo de su parte)

HIROKO: como te atreves?? (entra en la sala)

MERLE: Hitomi estás bien??

HITOMI: si Merle estoy bien, me lo merecía.

MERLE: pero…

HITOMI: he destrozado su mayor sueño, estropeé su boda y ando liada con su prometido… es poco comparado con lo que merezco…

MERLE:…

ALLEN: …

Dentro de la Sala del consejo:

RACOY: Hija!! Qué ocurre?!

HIROKO: no quiero casarme…

RACOY: como dices???

HIROKO: Que no quiero casarme!!! Y tampoco quiero ser reina de ningún país!! No quiero casarme con alguien que no me ama!! Entiendes??

RACOY: como osas??!!

VAN: Su majestad racoy de Arcadis, lamento mucho todo lo sucedido respecto al compromiso con su hija…y…

RACOY: Callese!!! Callesen todos!! Me voy de este pueblucho!! Tu y yo vamos a hablar seriamente!!!

VAN: déjela!! No puede obligarla!!!

RACOY: (aguantando la rabia) ella es mi hija y viene conmigo..

VAN: (se aparta y les deja irse)…

Inmediatamente salen de la sala, Racoy y su hija se van a su ciudad, más adelante llegan noticias de que la hija del rey se escapa y no se vuelve a saber de ella.

ALLEN: vaya buena se ha montado XP

VAN: buf.. por poco no lo cuento

HITOMI: …

VAN: que te pasa?

HITOMI: me da pena Hiroko, solo de imaginarme como se sentía…

**ALLEN:** ya verás como encuentra su camino…

_Al día siguiente en la mañana_

_Los rayos del sol tocan las piernas de la pareja, Van está despierto observando a su amada_.

**HITOMI:** mmmm…

**VAN:** buenos días…preciosa

**HITOMI:** buenos días…muaks _(le da un besito)_

**ALLEN:** ¡VAN! _(Entrando de golpe) _UISSS!!! _(Se gira)_

**VAN:** ¡QUE PASA_! (tapándose y tapando a Hitomi)_

**ALLEN:** los ancianos han vuelto

**VAN:** ¡QUE! Si hace 5 años que no aparecen

**ALLEN:** Te espero abajo _(cierra la puerta)_

**HITOMI:** ¿Quiénes son?

**ALLEN:** son el consejo de ancianos de Fanelia, vienen cuando tienen malos presagios.

**HITOMI:** ¿puedo ir contigo?

**VAN:** claro que puedes, vas ha ser la reina de Fanelia

**HITOMI:** yo no he dicho aún que sí

**VAN:** lo harás (sonríe)……vamos

_Ya están arreglados y bajan hacía el patio principal dónde los ancianos están situados en forma de círculo._

**ANCIANO:** _(hace una reverencia al Rey)_ majestad…

**VAN:** bienvenido anciano……ahora dime que os trae por Fanelia

**ANCIANO:** una ráfaga de viento ha apagado el fuego sagrado de de la montaña de Gaia.

**ALLEN**: ¿Y que quiere decirnos con eso?

**ANCIANO:** que malos momentos acechan esta ciudad.

_Imágenes del escaflowne luchando ferozmente, entran en la mente de Hitomi. _

_Cayendo rendida al suelo, con las manos en la cara._

**HITOMI:** ¡NO!!NO! ¡OTRAVEZ NO!

**VAN:** ¡HITOMI! ¡QUE TE PASA HITOMI!

**HITOMI:** AHH!!...

**MERLE:** HITOMI!

**VAN:** ¡HITOMI! _(le abraza fuerte)_ tranquila…

**HITOMI:** otra vez no

**ALLEN:** ¿otra vez el que?

**HITOMI:** las visiones, he visto el escaflowne despierto luchando sin freno.

**VAN:** escaflowne…

**HITOMI:** ¡VAN! Prométeme, prométeme que no lo vas ha despertar nunca

**VAN:** Hitomi…

**HITOMI:** ¡prométemelo!

**VAN:** si, si claro que te lo prometo (le abraza)

_Después de la visión de Hitomi, transcurr__en, sin ningún altercado, 1 año de la vida de Hitomi, llena de felicidad aunque preocupada por su visión. En este tiempo Hitomi se había convertido en la reina de Fanelia, Van se declaró de forma muy romántica. Allen seguía sin sentar cabeza, aunque recibe visitas de vez en cuando de Milerna. Los corazones de todos ellos están llenos de felicidad._

**MILERNA:** TEN CUIDADO MERLE!!!

**MERLE:** si, no te preocupes yo cuido de Yoko

**HITOMI:** déjalas jugar…

**MILERNA:** es que, es tan despistada

**HITOMI:** Milerna tiene dos años, es muy pequeña

**MILERNA:** jijiji

**HITOMI:** Milerna…perdona que te lo pregunte…pero… ¿Yoko es hija de Allen?

**MILERNA:**…

**HITOMI:** ¿tengo que tomarme ese silencio como un sí?

**MILERNA:** _(saltando sobre Hitomi)_ snif snif…! No lo sé! No se si es de Allen...

**HITOMI:** tranquila yo te voy ha ayudar _(saca su baraja de cartas)_

**MILERNA:** pero, pero dijiste que no las ibas a usar?

**HITOMI:** no te preocupes, quiero ayudarte.

_Coloca las cartas encima de la __mesa y comienza a leer el destino de Milerna_

**HITOMI:** dios…

**MILERNA:** que has visto?

**HITOMI:** creo que Yoko es hija de Allen, he visto la noche en la que la concebisteis.

**MILLERNA:** ¿y ahora que hago?

**HITOMI**: creo que deberías decírselo.

_Abajo en el patio_

**ALLEN:** ¡VEN AQUÍ CAMPEONA! _(cogiendo a Yoko en brazos)_ ¿Dónde está tu mami?

**YOKO:** ma mi _(señala la ventana)_

**MILERNA:** Cariño!!! _(Saluda a su hija y mira a Allen)_

_HITOMI!!!!!!HITOMI!!!! Se oye en los sueños de Hitomi, HITOMI!! VEN!!! VEN!!! ¿Quién eres? ¡VEN!, en el sueño sale el lago situado entre el bosque, la figura de una mujer pronuncia esas palabras._

_Hitomi se despierta muy inquieta, se levanta, comprueba que Van está dormido, le da un besito y sale hacía el lago._

_Al otro lado del lago hay un altar sobre una mujer desfallecida aparece delante de Hitomi. Para la sorpresa de ella e__sa mujer, esa mujer era la madre de Van..._


	3. Capitulo 3 : Aparición

_HITOMI!!!!!!HITOMI!!!! Se oye en los sueños de Hitomi, HITOMI!! VEN!!! VEN!!! ¿Quién eres? ¡VEN!, en el sueño sale el lago situado entre el bosque, la figura de una mujer pronuncia esas palabras._

_Hitomi se despierta muy inquieta, se levanta, comprueba que Van está dormido, le da un besito y sale hacía el lago._

_Al otro lado del lago hay un altar sobre una mujer desfallecida aparece delante de Hitomi. Para la sorpresa de ella e__sa mujer, esa mujer era la madre de Van..._

**CAPITULO 3: Aparición**

**HITOMI:** majestad?? _(Con ella en brazos)_

**VARIE:** mmm _(abriendo los ojos)_

**HITOMI:** ¿Majestad? ¿Se encuentra bien?

**VARIE:** ¿Quién…quién…eres?

**HITOMI:** "Van por favor ven" "Van"

_Los ruegos llegan a los oídos de Van, se despierta y encuentra el vacío en el lugar de Hitomi. _

**HITOMI:** Soy Hitomi…

**VARIE:** ¿Hitomi?

**HITOMI:** si, soy la… _(Es interrumpida)_

**VAN**: ¡HITOMI!

**HITOMI:** ¡VAN! ¡CORRE!

**VARIE:** ¿Van?...

**VAN:** ¿Madre?

**VARIE:** Van… _(Llorando)_ eres igualito a tu padre

**VAN:** ¡MADRE! ¿Pero como?

**HITOMI:** llevémosla a palacio cariño

**VAN:** si vamos _(la coge en brazos)_

_Varie Fanel regresó de un profundo sueño, Van Fanel pasó toda la noche al lado de su madre y Hitomi sin coger el sueño va hacia los aposentos de Varie. Allí está un Van preocupado en la ventana._

**HITOMI:** Van _(silenciosamente) _

**VAN:** no puedes dormir? _(le coge de la cintura)_

**HITOMI:** no, estoy demasiado nerviosa, quizás esto sea el principio de lo que hablaron los ancianos.

**VAN:** podría ser

**HITOMI**___ (tocándole el pelo)_ ¿estás bien?

**VAN:** sí, estoy muy contento, aunque me preocupa que ella esté aquí, es muy raro.

**HITOMI:** tranquilo cuando se despierte, ella no los podrá decir.

**VAN:** aiii, no se como lo haces, siempre que hablamos tus palabras me tranquilizan.

**HITOMI:** je XP

**VAN:** te quiero mi vida _(le da un beso, bastante largo)_

**VARIE:** ¿Hijo?

**HITOMI:** vaya, ya se ha despertado…

**VAN:** madre, como te encuentras?

**VARIE:** muy bien hijo, así que esta chica tan guapa es tu mujer?

**VAN:** si, Hitomi ven, acércate, madre ella es Hitomi, mi reina.

**HITOMI:** encantada de conocerle

**VARIE:** je que gusto me da hijo, encuentro algo extraño en ti, es como si fueras una atlante

**VAN:** eso debe ser porque tiene poderes extraños procedentes de Atlantis.

**VARIE:** vaya…

**HITOMI:** perdone la pregunta, pero nos gustaría saber que le ha pasado en todos estos años que ha estado desaparecida?

**VARIE:** recuerdo, recuerdo que me metí en el bosque desesperada buscando a mi hijo Folken, caí en un lago muy oscuro y profundo y…y…y no consigo recordar más

**VAN**: tranquila madre, no te preocupes…

**HITOMI:** yo se una forma de averiguarlo

**VAN:** ¿a que te refieres?

**HITOMI:** si yo consigo meterme en su mente, podría descubrir lo ocurrido

**VAN:** ¡NI HABLAR! ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ CASI TE PIERDO!

**HITOMI:** pero Van…es la única manera...déjame hacerlo por favor, si veo que no lo consigo lo dejaré antes de ponerme en peligro te lo prometo

**VAN:** Hitomi…aún así me parece una mala idea

**VARIE:** nunca contradigas a una mujer jijiji no quiero causarte problemas Hitomi

**VAN:** está bien…Pero cuando te recuperes de acuerdo?

VARIE: está bien…

VAN: ahora descansa…

Van e hitomi salen de la habitación de la reina Varie y se dirigen a sus aposentos donde les habían servido la cena.

HITOMI: (comiendo) que crees que le habrá ocurrido a tu madre?

VAN: no se me ocurre nada… (cortando un pedazo de carne)

HITOMI: mmm esto está riquísimo!!!

VAN: Ya te lo has comido todo??

HITOMI: es que estaba delicioso, puedo coger un cachito del tuyo??

VAN: vaaleee, pero te vas a engordarr

HITOMI: que va… jejeje

VAN: mañana…mañana ten cuidado vale??(con ojitos de cordero degollado)

HITOMI: claro amor… aunque hace tiempo que no uso mis poderes… supongo que podré controlarlos…

VAN: más te vale.. :)


	4. Capitulo 4 : Otra vez

**CAPITULO 4: Otra vez**

_Milerna estaba allí, alguien tenía que vigilar que a ninguna de las dos__, Hitomi o Varie saliera lastimada de esa unión de mentes._

**ALLEN:** ¿Hitomi estás completamente segura de lo que vas ha hacer?

**HITOMI: **tranquilo…estoy segura

**VAN:** Hitomi, me lo has prometido, ten cuidado no te pongas en peligro, te quiero

**HITOMI: **si, yo también

**VAN:** madre, no se preocupe, os quiero a las dos

**VARIE:** hijo, no me preocupo confío en Hitomi.

_Hitomi y__ Varie se sientan una delante de la otra, se concentran, Hitomi pone sus manos en la cabeza de la madre de Van. Consigue entrar en su mente, poco a poco va viendo todos los sucesos que Varie vivió después de dejar Fanelia. Una de las cosas ocurría no hace mucho, la imagen del espíritu de Dornkirk intentaba manipular la mente de Varie, aún deseaba poseer el poder de Atlantis, incluso ya muerto. Varie consigue escapar y llega sin rumbo a Fanelia. Dornkirk no aparecía solo, una tal Hiroko estaba a sus órdenes, esa cara le sonaba a Hitomi. Comienza ha verlo todo borroso y sale de la mente de Varie, abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de Van. Hitomi Explica todo lo que ha conseguido ver y Van furioso:_

**VAN:** ¿!HIROKO?!

**ALLEN:** ¿seguro que es ella?

**HITOMI:** creo que sí, Dornkirk pronunció su nombre.

**ALLEN:** a parte de eso tenemos que empezar a preparar a los soldados para la batalla que se avecina.

**VAN:** si, será lo mejor…

**MILERNA:** ¿¡es que vamos a luchar!?

**HITOMI:** no quiero ver más muertes…snif snif

**ALLEN:** vamos Van…

**VAN:** comprenderlo es lo mejor……para todos

_Van y Allen salen de la habitación y se quedan ellas tres solas_.

**MILERNA:** ¿Hitomi te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida

**VARIE:** si, hija tienes que descansar

**HITOMI:** la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien.

**MILERNA:** ven que te haré una revisión

**HITOMI:** si

_Mientras en la sala de armamento:_

**ALLEN:** hay muchísimas armas y tenemos melefs de sobra

**VAN:** no hay ningún problema si nos atacan, hay que aumentar la vigilancia.

_En los aposentos de Milerna._

**HITOMI:** Milerna, tengo que contarte algo

**MILERNA:** dime…

**HITOMI:** mi poder ha aumentado y logro hacer cosas…

**MILERNA:** ¿Qué cosas Hitomi?

**HITOMI:** Mira…

_Milerna fascinada, ve como alrededor de ella ser forma como una especia de aura rosada como al piedra de Hitomi._

**MILERNA:** ¿Hitomi? ¿Qué es?

**HITOMI:** es como una barrera protectora, pero me cansa mucho

**MILERNA:** Hitomi_… (Con una sonrisa deslumbradora)_

**HITOMI:** ¿Qué pasa?

**MILERNA:** jejejejeje…

**HITOMI:** dime…

**MILERNA:** que estas embarazada…

**HITOMI:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy que?

**MILERNA:** felicidades _(le abraza)_

_Hitomi después de recibir la gran sorpresa. Camina por los pasillos de palacio, pensando._

**HITOMI:** "embarazada" "un hijo de Van" "bueno ahora tengo que decírselo" "se pondrá muy contento" "con lo que le gustan los niños" je

**VAN:** (de frente) ¿cariño? ¿Hitomi?

**HITOMI:** ai…si…si estoy bien…esto…esto

**VAN:** dime…

**ALLEN:** ¡VAN!

**HITOMI**: DISH

**VAN:** ¡QUE PASA!

**ALLEN:** unos viajeros nos han informado que unas tropas se dirigen hacía aquí.

**VAN:** ¡QUE! ¡Hay que prepararlo todo!

**HITOMI:** pero…Van

**VAN:** después hablamos mi vida…

**HITOMI:** "vaya por dios" "primera oportunidad perdida"

**VARIE:** Hitomi, te veo pensativa _(ya en la habitación de Hitomi)_

**HITOMI:** ay lo siento mucho alteza

**VARIE:** llámame Varie, eres mi nuera hay confianza XP

**HITOMI:** jijiji, es que tengo que decirle algo a tu hijo, pero por lo visto, no existe el momento indicado.

**VARIE:** si tienes que decirle algo, ve y díselo, si es algo importante tiene que saberlo antes de salir a la batalla no crees?


	5. Capitulo 5 : ganadores

**CAPITULO 5: Ganadores**

**HITOMI:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡VAN VA HA SALIR!

**VARIE**: me lo ha comentado, como re de Fanelia tiene que salir con su escaflowne.

**HITOMI:** ¡NO! _(pega un portazo y sale corriendo)_

**MILERNA:** _(que se cruza con Hitomi_) ¡HITOMI NO CORRAS!

_En la montaña donde está enterra__da la familia de Van y duerme escaflowne profundamente._

**VAN** "lo siento Hitomi, se que te lo prometí" "pero es por tu bien, tengo que protegerte"_ (se hace un corte y mezcla su sangre con la piedra, cuando está a punto de meterla en le corazón del escaflowne)_

**HITOMI:** ¡VAN! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

**VAN:** Hitomi…

**HITOMI:** ¡ME LO PROMETISTE!

**VAN:** ¡HITOMI! Lo hago para protegerte, que Rey sería yo si no protejo a mi reina y al pueblo?

**HITOMI:** No lo entiendes…snif _(se arrodilla llorando)_ yo, no quiero perderte…

**VAN:** no me vas ha perder, he mejorado mucho y tú lo sabes… es lo mejor _(va a meter la piedra)_

**HITOMI:** ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

**VAN:** _(se queda completamente atónito) _¿Qué has dicho?

**HITOMI:** que estoy embarazada…ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado, no, a nuestro lado, no quiero que me dejes sola…snif snif

**VAN:** _(se da la vuelta llorando) (salta y abraza a su mujer)_ lo siento, perdóname…voy a volver cueste lo que cueste, no me voy a perder por nada del mundo el nacimiento de mi hijo. _(Con la mano en el vientre de Hitomi)_

**HITOMI:** snif…te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

**VAN:** te amo

_Van despierta al escaflowne, el pueblo admira como la sombra de un dragón aparece en el cielo y aterriza en palacio._

**MILERNA:** ¡HITOMI! ¡ERES UNA IMPRUDENTE! ¡PRIMERO CORRES! ¡Y AHORA VUELAS!

**VAN:** perdona ha sido culpa mía, te prometo que a partir de ahora la cuidaré y no dejaré que cometa ninguna imprudencia. _(Le da un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz)_

**MILERNA:** vaya ya veo que ya lo sabes…

**HITOMI:** perdona Milerna _(con las manos en posición de rezar)_

**MILERNA:** ay dios, suerte que soy tu médico que si no. _(Llevándosela dentro de palacio)_

**ALLEN:** _(hablándole a Van)_ ¿Qué pasa?

**VAN:** escúchame Allen, si por alguna razón me pasa algo, quiero que cuides de Hitomi y de mi hijo.

**ALLEN:** ¡¿Qué?! A ver que lo entienda, me estás diciendo que Hitomi está embarazada?

**VAN:** así es

**ALLEN:** FELICIDADES TÍO, ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Crees que no vamos a ganar?

**VAN:** jajajajajaja no, al contrario creo que vamos a ganar pero era por si acaso XP

**ALLEN:** ¡ANDA YA! _(lo tira al suelo de un golpe)_

**MILERNA**___ (mirando hacía detrás, donde está Allen)_

**HITOMI:** ahora te toca a ti no?

**MILERNA:** eh?

**HITOMI:** si mujer, tienes que decírselo antes de que se vayan.

**MILERNA:** de esta noche no pasa.

**HITOMI:** así se habla _(guiña el ojo)_

_El nerviosismo invade toda Fanelia, el propósito del ejercito es ir al encuentro de las tropas antes de qu__e lleguen a la ciudad, por ello tienen que partir después de cenar. Allen permanece en el balcón del comedor mirando las estrellas, cuando Milerna sale en su busca._

**ALLEN: **¿son bonitas eh?

**MILERNA:** si, son preciosas

**ALLEN:** Yoko está durmiendo?

**MILERNA:** eh…sí…de ella quería precisamente hablarte

**ALLEN:** del tema de quién es el padre supongo.

**MILERNA:** eh? Pero…yo

**ALLEN:** no te preocupes…me lo he imaginado muchas veces que podría ser mi hija.

**MILERNA:** perdona, por no haberte comentado las dudas que tenía

**ALLEN**: la culpa también ha sido mía por no preguntártelo.

_Unos instantes de silencio._

**MILERNA:** Hitomi me ha dicho que es tu hija…

**ALLEN:** ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

**MILERNA:** si ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? _(abrazándolo)_ abrázame fuerte.

**ALLEN:** no pienso quedarme mirando como crece mí hija delante de mis narices, no cometeré el mismo error

**MILERNA:** pero…Driden…

**ALLEN:** se lo diré cuando vuelva te lo prometo… (Le besa)

_En el interior del comedor_

**HITOMI:** (mirando) je

**VAN:** por lo visto Allen ya sabe lo que quiere.

**HITOMI:** si…Cariño…

VAN: dime…que pasa?

HITOMI: es que…no hemos hablado sobre el bebé y no sé si estas contento o como te sientes…

VAN: jajaja me habías asustado!

HITOMI: jo 

VAN: (al oído) estos deseando tener a nuestro hijo…

HITOMI: je de verdad?

VAN: claro, no te voy a mentir la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo, pero creo q seré un buen padre XP

HITOMI: yo también tengo un poquito de miedo, pero me siento muy muy feliz

**GUARDIA:** ¡YA ES LA HORA DE PARTIR!

**VAN:** Hitom… me tengo que ir ya… cuídate mucho vale?

**HITOMI:** snif snif si te lo prometo te quiero

VAN: yo también mi vida (leda un beso)

**VARIE**: ten cuidado, te quiero hijo mío

**VAN:** madre…

**HITOMI:** Van! Ten, llévatelo _(le cuelga el colgante_) te protegerá.

_Los ven partir allá a lo lejos en el horizonte, Van va en el escaflowne, se gira y les sonríe. La luz de la esperanza está junto a ellos._


	6. Capitulo 6 : Vuelven

**CAPITULO****6: Vuelven**

**MILERNA:** ¡YA HA PASADO CASI 1 MES! ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA!

**VARIE:** intenta por lo menos que la niña no note que estás deprimida.

**HITOMI:** quizás si que tienes que cuidar para que Yoko no se entere de nada pero, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que no dan señales de vida… snif una batalla no dura tanto.

**VARIE:** tenemos que esperar…

**HITOMI:** "Van yo se que estás bien" "mi corazón me lo dice"

_Después de que el mes se cumpliera._

**MERLE:** ¡MIRAD!

_Habían vuelto, ahí estaban, se veían venir a lo lejos._

**HITOMI:** ¡SON ELLOS! _(echa a llorar)_

**MILERNA**: ¡mira Yoko es papi!

_Van entrando a la ciudad, los reciben con halagos, flores, comida y mucha bebida_

**HITOMI:** VAN!!!!!! Snif _(corriendo)_

**VAN:** Eh eh ¡NO CORRAS!

**HITOMI:** ¿estás bien? _(registrando totas las partes del cuerpo de Van) _

**VAN:** que si, estoy bien _(le da un beso)_

**ALLEN:** ¡Milerna! _(le abraza)_

**MILERNA:** que bien…

**YOKO:** pa…pá

**ALLEN:** ¿Ha dicho? ¿Papá?

**MILERNA**: JAJAJAJAJA

En los aposentos reales

HITOMI: así que el ejercito de Zaibach se retiró?

VAN. Sí, éramos superiores en número y en fuerza…

HITOMI: me alegro que todo haya ido bien je

VAN: y esto? (cogiendo ropa q había encima de la mesa)

HITOMI: eso? Es ropa de bebé que he diseñado

VAN: (tocándo la barriguita de su mujer) ya se te nota un poco

HITOMI: un poco? Si estoy como una vaca!!

VAN: que va! No seas tonta, estas preciosa. (un bexito) bueno vamos a la sala nos esperan

HITOMI: sí

_En la sala de reuniones de palacio_

**ALLEN:** cuando conseguimos derrotar a las tropas que venían hacía aquí, un mensajero del Rei Cid nos pidió ayuda.

**VAN:** entonces tuvimos que ir a ayudarles

**VAREI:** ¿encontrasteis a Dornkirk?

**ALLEN**: no

**VAN:** eso significa que todo esto aún no ha acabado

_Hitomi y Milerna__ pasean junto a Yoko por el lago reluciente por las luciérnagas que iluminan la noche, Yoko las persigue. Cuando parece que Yoko alcanza una luciérnaga, aparece un señor mayor delante de ella, que la lleva donde está su madre._

**MILERNA:** ¡YOKO!

**HITOMI:** ¡Dornkirk!

**DORNKIRK:** una niña muy mona…

**HITOMI:** ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

**DORNKIRK;** vaya recibimiento más cortés, yo que venía a verte

**HITOMI:** ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

**DORNKIRK:** como sabrás deseo poseer el poder de Atlantis, se me escapó cierta persona que tú encontraste. Pero ahora ya no la necesito, porque he encontrado otra fuente aún mejor que Varie. _(Mira a Hitomi se acerca y se agacha)_ Este pequeñín tiene un gran poder _(dirigiéndose el bebé que lleva Hitomi en su vientre)_

**HITOMI:** ¡NO! ¡MI HIJO NO LO VAS A TOCAR!

**DORNKIRK:** te lo quería pedir por las buenas, pero veo que tendrá que ser por las malas _(aparece Hiroko y una tropa detrás de ella)_

**HITOMI:** ¡MILERNA CORRE!

**MILERNA:** _(consigue llegar a las escaleras)_ ¡VANNNNN!!!! ¡!ALLENNN!!!

_Se asoman por la ventana, ven a Milerna desesperada._

**MILERNA:** ¡ES DORNKIRK! ¡HITOMI ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

**VAN:** ¡QUE! ¡HITOMI! (corre con todas sus fuerzas detrás suyo van Allen y los demás soldados)

**HIROKO:** JAJAJAJAJAJA (_risa de guarra)_ ¡MALDITA! ¡LLEGASTE EN EL MOMENTO QUE SERÍA REINA _(pega a Hitomi)_

**DORNKIRK:** Hiroko tranquilízate no puede pasarle nada al bebé

**HITOMI:** _(que intenta huir)_ _(pero Hiroko la coge con un látigo)_ ¡AHHHHHH!!

**VAN:** ¡HITOMI!!!

**HITOMI:** VAN!!!

**HIROKO:** JAJAJAJA ahí viene el príncipe azul al rescate

**ALLEN:** Milerna estás bien?

**MILERNA**: si, pero rescatad a Hitomi por favor

**VAN:** ¡SUELTALA!

**DORNKIRK;** tranquilo te la devolveremos jajaajaja _(comienza a desvanecerse en la oscuridad junto a Hitomi y Hiroko)_ te dejo un regalito _(se refiere a los soldados)_

**VAN:** ¡HITOMI! _(cargándose soldados)_ ¡NO HITOMI!

**HITOMI:** ¡VANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! _(Desapareciendo definitivamente)_

**VAN:**_ ¡_HITOMIIIIIIIII! _(Desesperado deja caer la espada al suelo, y seguidamente su cuerpo)_ ¡HITOMIIII!!!!!!


	7. Capitulo 7: Princesas

**CAPITULO 7: Princesas **

**VARIE:** mi pobre hijo está destrozado, no quiere ver a nadie

**ALLEN:** es comprensible

**VARIE:** guarda mucha rabia en su interior, mejor no estorbarlo.

**VAN:** "Hitomi" "Hitomi" "Hitomi" "Hitomi" "Hitomi" !MIERDA!

**MERLE:** pobre majestad, ahora que era feliz. ¡TENEMOS QUE SALVAR A HITOMI!

**ALLEN:** no sabemos dónde se la han llevado

**VARIE:** yo podría…

**MILERNA:** mejor que no avisemos a Van si no funciona se deprimirá aún más.

**VARIE:** si mejor "hijo lo hago por ti"

_Cierran las ventanas de la habitación de Varie, colocan un mapa en la mesa, Varie lo observa cierra los ojos, tras la espera consigue visualizar el lugar exacto dónde se encuentra Hitomi._

**VARIE:** ¡YA ESTÁ!

**ALLEN:** _(corriendo abre la puerta de Van)_ ¡VAN! ¡VAN!

**VAN:** ¿Qué pasa?

**ALLEN:** ¡YA SABEMOS DONDE TIENEN A HITOMI!

**VAN:** ¡QUE!

**VARIE:** "Folken cuida de tu hermano" _(rezando delante de su tumba)_

_Reunidos trazan un plan para rescatar a Hitomi y acabar con las ambiciones de Dornkirk._

_Una sala de un marrón rojizo envuelva a la reina de Fanelia, por la ventana contempla la vista de una gran montaña. _

**HIROKO:** _(entra con todo el morro a la sala donde está Hitomi)_ ¡JUAJUAJUA!

**HITOMI:** ¿a que has venido?

**HIROKO:** a decirte que las horas de tu bebé están contadas ¡JAJAJAJAJA! _(le coge por el pelo)_ te lo tienes bien merecido…

**HITOMI:** (_consigue deshacerse de Hiroko, le da un fuerte puñetazo y la deja inconsciente) _no me subestimes_… (Sale por la puerta cuidadosamente)_

_Una explosión suena en toda la montaña…_

**SOLDADO:** ¡SEÑOR! ¡NOS ATACAN!

**DORNKIRK: **es él, lo presiento…

**SOLDADO2:** ¡SEÑOR! Mira a quién hemos encontrado _(llevando a Hitomi agarrada)_

**DORNKIRK:** vaya, vaya, creo que ya es la hora, traedla

**HITOMI:** ¡SOLTADME! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡VAN!

_Llevan a Hitomi a un laboratorio, dónde un científico con cara muy fea le espera, atan a Hitomi en una camilla en posición vertical._

**HITOMI:** ¿Qué me vas ha hacer? ¡SUELTAME!

**CIENTÍFICO:** tranquila no te va a doler _(con una jeringuilla en las manos)_

**HITOMI:** ¡NO! ¡SOCORRO!!! ¡AYUDADME!! Snif

**DORNKIRK:** ¿va a tardar mucho?

**CIENTÍFICO:** todo a su tiempo

**DORNKIRK:** "está cerca"

**ALLEN:** BUSCA A HITOMI YO TE CUBRO

**VAN:** Gracias

_El científico introduce la aguja en el vientre de Hitomi, una pantalla muestra la aguja entrando hacia el bebé. _

**HITOMI:** ¡NO!

**CIENTÏFICO:** ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

La aguja a punto de llegar al bebé:

**VAN:** ¡HITOMI!

**DORNKIRK:** ¡NO! ¡MATADLO!

**SOLDADOS:** ¡SI!

**DORNKIRK:** ¡SIGUE!

**CIENTÍFICO:** _(que había sacado la aguja)_ ¡SI!

**VAN:** ¡HITOMI! _(cargándose los dos soldados)_

**HITOMI:** V…a…n snif

**VAN:** _(amenazando al científico con su espada)_ ¡SUELTALA!

**CIENTÍFICO:** _(saca la aguja y recibe un golpe de Van_) ayyy

_Van no duda ni un segundo, desata a su mujer y la socorre._

**VAN:** ¿Hitomi? ¡Contéstame! ¿Hitomi? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

**HITOMI:** Van…el bebé…snif…snif mi bebé _(en brazos de su amado)_

**CIENTÍFICO:** el…bebé está bien…

**DORNKIRK:** ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Por qué no consigo mis propósitos?

_No intentes luchar contra el destino Dornkirk, ni contra el amor: se oye una voz_

**HITOMI:** Folken…

**VAN:** ¡HERMANO!

**FOLKEN:** _(con alas por fin blancas, coge a Dornkirk)_ Hasta pronto…familia…

**VAN:** ¡HERMANO!

**ALLEN:** ¡VAN! ¡VAMONOS!

**VAN:** de acuerdo _(con Hitomi en brazos)_

_Ya en Fanelia:_

**VARIE:** ¡HITOMI!

**HITOMI:** ¡VARIE! Hemos visto a Folken…

**VARIE:** Folken…hijo…

**VAN:** Hitomi tendrás que descansar

**HITOMI:** ¡si! _(tocándose el vientre)_


	8. Capitulo 8 : Dulces sueños

**CAPITULO 8: Dulces sueños**

_Era una noche oscura, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. El silencio es interrumpido por los llantos de un bebé recién nacido. Todos lloran, oyen emocionados como llora su príncipe. Alrededor del lecho del niño la familia se reúne para contemplarlo, Varie emocionada ve como su hijo Folken aparece a su lado. _

**HITOMI:** ¡FOLKEN!

**FOLKEN:** ¡Felicidades Hitomi, Van! Serás un gran padre…

**VAN:** hermano…

_Los padres primerizos con su hijo en brazos, mirando por la ventana._

**HITOMI:** Mira Folken…aquello que ves en el cielo es la luna de las ilusiones, yo vine de allí…un día iremos juntos…

**VAN:** _(tocando la cabecita de su hijo)_ algún día volaremos juntos…

**HITOMI:** dulces sueños mi vida…

**VAN:** dulces sueños…

_**Nadie puede luchar contra su destino, el poder del amor es tan fuerte que puede llegar ha parar el mismo huracán. Así de poderosos son los sentimientos que se llegan a procesar entre dos personas Dornkirk. Como dijiste una vez es un prodigio eterno. Los sueños de algunas personas pueden modificar su destino, Hitomi lo consiguió podrás tú?

* * *

**_

YA ESTA!!! ya he colgado todo el fic espero que os haya gustado!!! iré colgando los que tengo por ahi y comentadmeee un bexiiii

Vir


End file.
